Battle Info
Principal Stages The principal stages are the core stages of the game. Players must successfully go through each battle in order to unlock the next one. After unlocking a principal stage, there will always be an option to replay it. Main Stage battles are distributed among six regions. Five regions are set to singular Attributes, while the sixth contains a mix of them all. Players will need to complete a stage in one region to unlock the stage in the next region. The regions, in order of stage unlocks, are: *'Glacial Iceberg' - Water monsters *'Afire Volcano' - Fire monsters *'Divine Woodland' - Earth monsters *'Holylight City' - Light monsters *'Dark Cove' - Dark monsters *'Enochian Tower' After completing stages in the attribute regions, a new stage will open in the Enochian Tower, the final battle of which contains a special boss. Defeating this boss will unlock a new set of stages of a higher difficulty. After completing The Third Seal in the Enochian Tower, a new region will appear called The Traveler’s Memories. This region contains the Story Stages. There are currently four Story Stages available to all players, with a fifth available only to certain regions. *'12 Zodiacs - Chapter 1' *'12 Zodiacs - Chapter 2' *'Investiture of Heavenly Kingdom' *'Fort Stirling' *'Monument of Aokigahara' *'Territory of Xuan-Yuan' *'Mystic Mansion' (Hong Kong, Taiwan and Macau only) Stages consist of four levels of increasing difficulties: Basic, Intermediate, Advanced and Extra. Each level is unlocked by completing the one before it. Monsters in these levels will sometimes drop special items. These items are used to pay for the Grandmaster levels instead of Stamina. Each story has it's on type of item: *''Astropieces'' in the Zodiac chapters *''Luminous Pearls'' in the Investiture stage *''Core Fragments'' in Stirling stage *''Fractured Scrolls'' in Aokigahara stage *''Jade of Xuan-Yuan'' in Xuan-Yuan stage *''Miracle Blocks'' in Mystic Mansion Special Stages Special battles can be found in a region called The Lost Relic. These special battles are available at different times, usually with a time limit to be completed. They will disappear when the limit has expired. Periodic Stages are various events that are only available for a set period of time, usually 1 or 2 weeks. After that period, the stages become unavailable again. Most events are a series of stages, where rare monsters not normally available become acquirable via battle drop. Daily battles are available every day. Each day has a different battle, mainly consisting of monsters that are used as evolution elements. Weekends have battles where no card will drop, instead having a high chance of bonus coin drops. Instant battles are available twice a day but only for a 1 hour window. Times vary from player to player, anywhere from 10:00 - 22:00, and are always 6 hours from each other. Each battle costs 20 stamina and can be played any number of times while available. Battles focus on acquiring Soulstones that are mainly used as Level Up Elements and are of one or several specific attribute each day. *Monday thru Friday, each battle consists of one attribute, with a different attribute each day. *Saturday has three attributes Water, Fire, and Earth. *Sunday has the last two, Light and Dark. Transmigrations are designed challenges for players that can be played once a day without spending any Stamina. They are composed of 20-50 rounds of many varying enemies, usually randomly chosen and becoming stronger the deeper the player goes. Most battles will not have any card drops except for Soulstone cards from rounds with Soulstones. Unlike other battles, Transmigrations can not be continued in the event of failure. However, in the event of failure or choosing to leave the battle early, any coins or card drops collected will still be awarded. Ultimate Stages are designed mainly for high level players. These battles are available most often as part of an event and are open for only a day. Category:Tower of Saviors Category:Basic Info‎